


That Voice, Which Calls To Me... And Speaks My Name...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Do. not. Ask.Phantom comforts her Angel.





	That Voice, Which Calls To Me... And Speaks My Name...

“Nadiya... Angel...”

Despite everything, she turns, her eyes misting instantly at the sight of the other woman. She knows, full well, she should hate everything of this, hate the memories, but she finds she craves the safety of the other woman.

“Phantom...”

She speaks softly, almost a plea, moving closer slowly, following the Phantom into the hidden labyrinth of corridors hidden from everyone else, relaxing only as the final door snaps shut. Phantom turns then, pulling her into a tight hug, not once seeming to mind that she was clinging to her. 

The tears when they come, and they do, come quickly, Phantom’s hand brushing curled hair from her eyes, soft lips brushing her forehead before tucking her closer, stroking her back and gently holding her, letting her get her feelings out. 

“You were wonderful, my Angel.”


End file.
